It is advantageous to maintain generally uniform temperatures across a cooking chamber in a wood pellet fired outdoor cooker. Wood pellet fired outdoor cookers typically include a cooking chamber which extends between a fire wall and an opposite stack wall. Uniform temperatures may be difficult to maintain within a cooking chamber because, typically, the firepot, where wood pellets are received and burned to generate heat for the cooker, is located adjacent to the fire wall. Because of the firepot location, temperatures in the cooking chamber tend to be higher near the firepot and lower near the stack wall. Accordingly, what is needed is an improved outdoor cooker which tends to equalize the cooking chamber temperature between the fire wall and the stack wall.